Miraculous Cliches
by LightTheJeenius
Summary: Where the characters of Mirakkolus Ladyboog watch their own show. Hilarity ensues.
1. Papyrus

**A/N: This is for all you fangirls out there. HYUKHYUK**

* * *

"What is happening right now?" wondered Marinette, while she was trapped in a very dark room with all her classmates, and some other adults.

A single spotlight, not a very convenient one, shone down on a stage. The inhabitants held their breaths curious what was going to happen next.

A somewhat tall Asian girl wearing a hoodie and jeans walked into the spotlight with a smile on her face. Though the smile seemed innocent enough, Marinette knew the girl had something horrible in store for them.

"Welcome, fictional characters, to your casual screening and very cliche story of a little TV show called, Miraculous Ladybug." the Asian girl said.

So it was going to be one of THOSE kinds of days. Marinette and Adrien cringed, like hardcore Jungkook talking to girls cringing, knowing their secrets would soon be revealed. Alya on the other hand seemed to be fangirling in her seat, ready to see who Ladybugs was and probably record this so she could tell the whole world. Everyone else seemed preeeetty excited too.

"I will have to warn you...I _may_ have screwed around with the episodes a bit to make them more enjoyable...mostly for myself. You'll see what I mean. Don't expect continuity." the girl said.

"Just hurry up and start playing the video so I can see my beautiful face." Chloe said (ungodly screeched).

"Yeah yeah shut up you racist fuck." the girl, who should be mentioned is Jeenius, casually waved off.

Most people were liking Jeenius already...just not her choice of words.

 **A** **lya (from a video): Don't blink now, 'cause we are live from Paris. Yo peeps, Alya here, bringing you the one and only Ladyblog. _(Helicopter noises)_ Huh? What is that? _(Ladybug flies by, hanging on to her yo-yo, tied to a helicopter. She drops a book)_. Ladybug in action. Hang on 'cause we're going for a ride. _(Alya runs over and picks up the book)_. Freak out! What you got here is no ordinary book, it's a tenth grade history book. And I should know, 'cause I've got this very same book. Could our very own Ladybug be a high school student, in real life? Whoa!**

"I am the best vlogger ever." whispered Alya, with her eyes shining. The OOCness was already coming out of her at full speed - meaning this was definitely one of Jeenius' stories.

If Marinette knew herself, which she did, that could only mean one thing. Her secret was about to be revealed in a second.

"Hey guys Ladybug's gonna be revealed in a second." Jeenius yelled, giving off a sober Gamzee-esque smile.

This girl was an asshole.

 **Marinette: I told you from day one Tikki, I'm a total klutz!**

At that moment, whatever the kwami replied was left unknown because everyone was shrieking in either happiness (or agony in Chloe's case). Marinette was LADYBUG?! The fuck is happening in this universe? How was that clumsy weirdo the superhero of Paris.

Well actually in the long run it made sense, because she was for the most part a really nice person. Also it just occurred to Adrien that Ladybug smelled like baked goods...a lot. Wow that made a lot more sense actually.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU WERE LADYBUG?!" Alya yelled, spazzing off her chair onto the floor.

"Uh...for your safety..sure. That's it. That's why. Because every superhero has to have a secret identity to protect the people they care about." Marinette unsurely replied. _Because that's not the biggest fucking superhero cliche in the world._

"Why do you get to be Ladybug! I am so much better than you!" Chloe yelled.

Before anyone could kill Chloe, a gunshot rang out through the theater, leaving a second small spotlight on the stage. Jeenius was back in the larger spotlight with a gun in her hand pointed to the ceiling. She looked very disappointed and annoyed for a moment, before shifting her attention to the random gun. She threw the weapon off into a corner, knowing she probably wouldn't need it later.

"Everyone shut the fuck up and watch the fucking show. If you have comments whatever but I had to endure this massive bullshit for the purpose of this story so you have to listen to. Also. Chloe. Shut the fuck up. No one cares." Jeenius said, in a very harsh tone.

"You can't speak to me that way. I'm the mayor's daughter!" Chloe said.

"Neither Dave or the Mayor would ever stoop that low. So shut up."

 _ **(Jalil runs between Alya and Marinette carrying a folder full of papers. He pushes through them and trips over. His medallion falls, he picks it.)**_

 **Jalil: It's not broken!**

 **Alya: Uh, I'm ok too, thanks for asking.**

 **Jalil: I'm sorry, hey you're in the same grade as Alix, right? I'm her older brother, Jalil Kubdel. So you're into Tutankhamun too? _(looks up)_ Dad!**

 **Alya: Weird. So again girl, why are we here? This exhibit's got something to do with Ladybug? For reals?**

 **Marinette: Well– _(she looks at Tikki in her purse. Tikki points at an egyptian papyrus)_ **

The video is suddenly cut off by a skeleton wearing a scarf laughing, "NYEHEHEHE! I AM THE GRRRREAT PAPYRUS, FUTURE CAPTAIN OF THE ROYAL GUARD! HOLY FUCKING SHIT SANS IS THAT A HOOMAN?"

No one really knew how to react to this.

With no context being given, the scene changes to Adrien's room.

"Get ready to meet Cat Noir." Jeenius said, in a horrible attempt to copy the Papyrus voice.

 **Alya (from video): Hang on, 'cause we're going for a ride. Freak out! What you got here is no ordinary book, it's a tenth grade history book. And I should know, 'cause I've got this very same book. Could our very own Ladybug be a high school student, in real life?**

 **Adrien: That's crazy! What are the odds that we have the same textbook? Maybe we even go to the same school!**

 **Plagg: Don't you think you know her then? _(eats his cheese)_ Why bother yourself with ladies when you could be enjoying this?**

Another bout of ungodly screeching fills the theater, this time with the knowledge of who Cat Noir is.

This one is much shorter than Ladybug's yells, causing Adrien to frown slightly. Did people like him less than Ladybug.

Marinette fainted, upon realizing she had rejected, been flirted at by, and kissed Adrien without knowing.

 **Jalil: Then you also know that Tutankhamun wanted to bring his princess back to life, by offering the sun god a new wife. This seemed to illustrate the ritual he devised. Nobody has ever fully deciphered the hieroglyphics, but I have! It's a magic chant that needs to be recited in order to complete the ritual! I'm sure of it!**

"What?" was the consensus, among them hey could hear Jeenius, who clearly had no idea what was going on either.

 **Marinette: He kinda reminds me of someone else with crazy ideas. You!**

 **Alya: Hmph. You might think my theories about Ladybug are crazy, but you watch, girl, I'll prove you wrong.**

"But that's just a theory. A GAME THEORY!" the voice of MatPat suddenly yelled. No one knew where it came from, or who he was for that matter.

Good.

 **Mr. Kubdel: Jalil, these types of frescoes are almost always the illustration for a legend. They called it a legend for a reason...**

 **Jalil: That's what everyone thinks. But I know it's real. I can prove it!**

 **Mr. Kubdel: Really? Exactly how are you going to prove it?**

 **Jalil: I just need to get my hands on Tutankhamun's scepter and recite the spell!**

 **Mr. Kubdel: Are you serious? Don't even think of touching that scepter. I'd lose my job on the spot. It's a priceless historical object! Not a toy!**

 **Jalil: Come on, dad! We have to try out the spell! What if Tutankhamun had found out how to bring people back to life?**

 **Mr. Kubdel: Listen, Jalil! That's enough! Get your head out of those papyrus** ( The skeleton's head returned with a whispered Nyehehe) **scrolls** **and focus on the real world! This one! _(leaves)_**

"Dude. You're dad's an asshole." Kim said.

"You have a girl's name." Alex replied.

"That's because everyone screws up and calls my last name the first name. My actual name is Joongi." Kim replied. (Totally didn't just take Namjoon and squash it into Yoongi.)

And thus the headcannons were made. After all, this kid DID look like he was supposed to be Korean.

 _ **Scene: Hawk Moth's lair.**_

 **Hawk Moth: There's nothing wrong with living out a fantasy. Especially when I can make it a reality. _(turns a butterfly into an akuma)_ Fly away, my evil akuma, and transform that young man!**

"This guy's weird." some random person I don't feel like actually identifiying said.

Jeenius was not listening. She was watching BTS's Bapsae dance practice video and drooling over their beauty.

Adrien did not notice that this man both looked and sounded like his father because he is an oblivious idiot.

 _ **Scene: Louvre. Marinette and Alya are still on the exhibition. Marinette tries to figure out what the hieroglyphics on the papyrus say.**_

For the record. It says: WHAT? UNDYNE I'M NOT FIXING YOU WINDOW ANYMORE. I HOPE YOU STEP ON THE GLASS!

 **Marinette: Uhhh... Ahhh...**

 **Alya; _(yawns) (takes the history book off her back)_**

 **Marinette: Gah! Put that down! I'm gonna show you the secret I found out about Ladybug!**

"I smell lies." Chloe whispered, trying to sound like the snake she is.

"...dude. She is literally Ladybug." Nino said.

 _You make a very compelling point, Nino._

 _Thank you Nino._

 **Alya: Bout time. This better be blog-worthy.**

"Alya is literally the embodiment of tumblr users." Jeenius randomly threw in.

"I agree with the ugly girl!" Chloe said.

"Bitch where?" Jeenius asked.

"Uh. You're the only one I'm talking to." Chloe replied.

Then. She died.

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

SANS! What have I told you about plaguing my mixtapes with shitty cartoons?

sorry not sorry, papyrus.

The end.


	2. Edgy and Stupid

**A/N: I've been requested to do an episode called Dark Cupid...I don't even think I watched it...regardless let's just use the transcript and fuck up some shit.**

* * *

They were back in the auditorium, my god why were they back? Chloe's hideous, revolting corpse had been exchanged with a note that said nothing my 'Monkey magic'. ( **A/N: If you're a SHINee fan and you get this, I applaud you.** )

"Well hello again, children. Welcome back to HELL." Jeenius said, stepping into the spotlight once again.

The characters cowered in fear at the sight of her.

No.

Never again.

"I see you're all in pain. I enjoy your eternal torment so I don't really care. Anyways, I have another episode for you. I've...once again fiddled around with it. Have fun!" Jeenius said, walking out of the spotlight.

She took a seat oh a chair made of light and white metal (?) that appeared out of nowhere, pulling out her phone and began watching something else entirely.

 _Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont. Miss Bustier is teaching Literature class._

 **Miss Bustier: In most fairytales the prince breaks the spell by kissing the princess. Can anyone tell us why?**  
 **Rose: _(stands up, swoons)_ Because only love can conquer hate.**

"What the fuck am I witnessing?" Jeenius threw in, looking up from Jungkook's derp dance.

"You don't like fairytales?" asked the one named Rose.

Jeenius raised a questioning eyebrow. "Do I look like I enjoy that shit?" was all she needed to ask.

 _(Marinette is looking over Adrien's shoulders as he writes a letter.)_

A faint 'weird' could be heard throughout the theater but no one really paid any thought to it.

 **Miss Bustier** : **Adrien, I hope what you're writing has to do with my lesson.**  
 **Marinette: _(gasps)_**  
 **Miss Bustier: _(approaches Adrien)_ Can you tell me what I just said?**  
 **Adrien: That's why in most fairy tales the prince breaks the spell by kissing the princess because only love conquers hate.**  
 **Miss Bustier: Very good, Adrien! Now, everyone, don't forget to finish Sleeping Beauty by Charles Perrault tonight, and happy Valentine's day, students!**

"The opposing team is red. My team is blue. Junkrat loves explosions. This bombs for you." mumbled Jeenius.

"What?" asked Joongi.

Again. They were ignored.

 **Hideous, Revolting Corpse: Hi Adrien, sign here please.**  
 **Adrien: _(sighs)_ Oh, come on, you know I hate signing autographs, Chloé.**  
 **Hideous, Revolting Corpse: Oh, that's not what this is. This is a petition against cruelty to hamsters. Have you seen some of the ugly sweaters they are forced to wear? It's appalling.**  
 ** _(Adrien begrudgingly signs the poster. Chloé hugs the poster and Sabrina smiles before they notice Marinette who is digging through a trash can as she pulls out a sheet of paper.)_**

 **Hideous, Revolting Corpse: _(mockingly)_ Well well, Marinette, looking for something to eat? **  
**Who?: Maybe she's looking for some better clothes!**  
 ** _(Both laugh before running off)_**

I think we all know why she's now called a hideous, revolting corpse. (Also totally not a reference to Ouran Highschool Mafia, a work of art that's on AO3)

Joongi cringed, remembering he once had a crush on the being that will now forever be a corpse.

Another roses are red poem suddenly appeared on the screen, causing everyone to forget what they just saw.

 _Roses are red._

 _Harambe was shot._

 _My name is Rick Harrison_

 _And this...is my pawn shop._

All was forgotten.

Until yet _another_ poem showed up, with Marinette's face in the background.

 _Roses are red._

 _Handcuffs are naughty_

 _If you ever left me._

 _They'd never find the body._

When people started to raise questions, the scene changed.

 _Scene: Marinette's room. Marinette tries to write a love letter to Adrien._

 **Marinette: Dear Adrien, dear Adrien... Dear Adrien... _(sighs)_ I'm no good at this love letter writing thing... I sound like a total dorkasaurus!**  
 **Tikki: Only when you say words like "dorkasaurus"! Relax, Marinette, I'm teasing. Think of Adrien and speak from the heart.**

Groans of pure pain were heard coming from Jeenius, again, though no one really knew if it was because Min Yoongi was extremely pretty or because of the episode.

I'd say Yoongi because Jeenius is literally me and Min Yoongi is, and forver will be, prettier than me. Then again that's not very hard. If you'd ever seen Yoongi you'd agree.

 **Marinette: _(sees Adrien's letter, gasps)_ Adrien's letter! That's it! Why didn't I think of that before? I'll answer his poem!**  
 **Alya: Marinette!**  
 **Marinette: _(gasps)_**  
 **Alya: _(enters the room, with a pink heart-shaped card)_ Check it out!**

Adrien was too busy trying to figure out why Marinette wanted to write a latter to him that he never saw the person in question slowly dying or the fox bitch look like she was ready to throw a refrigerator at Marinette's face.

 **Marinette** : **It's perfect! Thank you, thank you, thank you!**  
 ** _(Marinette writes the love letter, with Alya watching)_**

The scene cut to a clear view of the contents of the note. All it said was:

 _ **I HAVE NO FRIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENDS.**_

There was also a picture of Markiplier's face. Not that anyone there knew about the true awesomeness of the Markimoo.

The scene once again changed without any further explanation, with Adiren watching something that sounded a lot like weird porn. It turns out they were just Kpop and videos you're all just a bunch of horny fuckers.

Adrien started saying the word Ladybug and was interrupted by his cheese fetish cat.

 **Plagg: So she's got eyes, arms, legs, big deal! How can you possibly be in love with Ladybug? You don't even know who she really is!**  
 **Adrien: _(sighs)_ You don't know anything about love...**

Wow if I wanted anything more emo I'd look upon my own life. Thanks Adrien it's been a pleasure talking to you. 10?10 would do it again. I see you're emo phase isn't over Mr Agreste. I guess this is why you were given the destruction powers of a black cat. This is your soul isn't it. Why don't you also say life is pain? Then everything would be perfect.

Adrian Agreste. The perfect emo.

In a horrible rendition on Plagg's voice, the cat said something that Adrien did not remember him ever saying.

"You're watching a video of Kim Heechul making moaning sounds for BTS that's six minutes long. How the fuck do you have any room to judge."

The scene continued in a way Adrien did not remember this happening.

"You're right. I am pathetic aren't I?" he cried. * _hideous sobbing*_

 _Scene: Pont des Arts. Kim is waiting on the side of a fence until he recognizes a hideous revolting corpse's voice and rushes forward._

* * *

 **Hideous Revolting Corpse** : **And that's right, in a 24 karat gold frame. Deliver it to Le Grand Paris Hotel and bill it to Daddykins, uh, I mean, Mr. Bourgeois. _(stops after noticing Kim)_ What are you doing here?**

 **Kim** : **I-I...**  
 **Chloé: _(mockingly)_ You-You.**..  
 **Kim** _(clears throat and kneels down in a puddle of water)_ **Will you...draw me like one of my Kpop idols?**

A record scratch is heard. Every looked towards the author who had an equally confused look on her face.

"I did NOT put THAT there." she said.

One could only conclude that the powers of EXO-Ls did it. ( _ **A/N: I ain't an EXO-L.)**_

 _The hideous revolting corpse was too shocked to say anything. It slowly walked away, saying something in it's incomprehensible snake language and slithered away. Joongi was too distraught to follow her. He did not just say that._

 _Scene: Hawk Moth's lair. Hawk Moth prepares an akuma._

 **Hawk Moth** : **Ah, Valentine's Day, the day of love and the day of fools. So many delusions, so much disappointment. My evil akumas, you are going to have such a field day.**  
 _(Hawk Moth transforms the akuma corrupting it)_  
 **Hawk Moth** : **Fly away my little akuma, and evilize him!**  
 _(The akuma flies off, soon finding a sobbing Kim and entering his brooch for the HRC)_

 **Hawk Moth** **: Dark Cupid, I am Hawk Moth. I can give you the power to shoot your arrows, pierce and love and impale friendship. But there is something you must do for me in return.**

A loud snort echoed through the room. "Dark Cupid. Seriously? hawk Moth's such a fucking edge lord." Jeenius said, mostly to herself.

Seriously his naming is about as good as Reaper's is. If he call someone Death Blossom I swear to god I'm going to lose my shit.

 _A completely Unnecessary time skip then happened. Ladybug and Cat Noir were now standing on a building confessing their undying love for Min Yoongi and quite possibly each other. Yoongi is the more probable choice._

 _An arrow flies out of nowhere and shoots cat Noir in the lack of ass. He goes down._

 **Cat Noir** : **Ladybug, I—I loathe you!**

 **Ladybug: Ha! Same by homeslice breadslice, Homestuck, buddy, pal, friend, chum, dude.**

"I don't remember any of this happening." Marinette said.

Jeenius looked up from her phone to give Marinette an unamused look.

"No. Fucking. Shit." was all Jeenius replied.

Everything was going to shit in the show. A wild Cat Noir appeared to fight Ladybug in a hotel. How lovely.

 **Ladybug** : **Why are you so full of hate, Cat Noir?!**  
 **Cat Noir: Because hate conquers all!**

Ladybug has a flashback...oh god.

A man in a monkey suit appears beside another man who is dressed as a grandfather. They dance and sing in front of a green screen. It's Onew and Jonghyun doing their SNL skit. This would be the saving power for Paris.

Ladybug knew what she had to do.

Cat Noir also knew what she wanted to do...and ran.

It wasn't too hard to find a boy in a cat suit.

 **Cat Noir:** **No, no!**  
 **Ladybug: Don't worry, I'm not looking forward to it either...I can't believe I'm going to do this.**

 _(tries to Monkey Magic it up but narrowly escapes an arrow. Cat Noir joins Edgy Cupid.)_

 _ **Cat Noir:** _**How you gonna fight both of us now, bug eyes?** _(punaclysm)_ **I've always wondered what would happen if I used Cataclysm on a person.**

Probably murder.

 **Ladybug:** Lucky Charm! _(A candy apple appears)_ A candy apple? What am I supposed to do with this? Think, Ladybug... _(She looks around, and spots the fountain, Cat Noir's ring, and Dark Cupid's brooch)_ **Hey! I've got a Valentine's gift for you!**  
 _(Cat Noir and Dark Cupid get ready to attack Ladybug. Dark Cupid shoots arrows at her, but she deflects them with her yo-yo. Cat Noir is about to use his Cataclysm on her, but she avoids it and grabs him by his belt. She jumps on him and throws the candy apple at Dark Cupid's head, and he removes it.)_  
 **Ladybug:** **Looks like you got yourself in a sticky situation!**  
 _(Dark Cupid gets the candy apple out of his hand, and tries to shoot an arrow at her, but his hand gets stuck in the bow)_  
 **Dark Cupid:** **Ladybug!**  
 **Ladybug: And now, for the pussycat!**  
 **Dark Cupid: Cat Noir, her Miraculous!**  
 **Cat Noir: With pleasure! Finally I'll find out who you are, Ladybug! Your little secret will be out of the bag!**

It was time. Marinette grabs Adrien's face to kiss him...until the screen turns black and now _she_ is in a monkey suit. She does the Monkey Magic Dance and everything is saved.

It turns out Dark Cupid had been watching in horror the whole time. The akuma died.

 **THE END**

"Is that actually how it ends?" asked Rose.

"Definitely. PDA isn't allowed in Nickelodeon so they added a shitty Korean song and dance instead. The truest love of all. The love of the Koreaboos." Jeenius replied.

Rose looked like she was about to cry.

"Of course it fucking wasn't. What kind of shit person would actually make that the ending of an episode that is aired on television. They start kissing and I ain't about that life. I don't hate myself. FUCK YOU ALL!" Jeenius yelled.

Adrien cried because he kissed Ladybug. Marinette cried because she kissed Adrien. Everyone else cried because Monkey Magic was actually the most beautiful ending they ever saw.


	3. Random Ass Review Response

**A/N: This isn't an actual chapter. It's more of a response to a guest review I just got...**

 **Where does your assumption I'm Jungkook biased come from? The only thing I mentioned about Jungkook was that Adrien and Marinette cringed like he does whenever he's around girls. If anything I would have thought you would assume I'm Yoongi biased because by chapter 2 I'm literally complaining about him being so pretty every five seconds.**

 **And I'm just going to end this with...I'm not Yoongi biased either. I'm J-Hope biased.**


	4. Evil Santa

**A/N: Whoever made the episode I'm making fun of this time was clearly on some hardcore drugs. Seriously what the actual fuck?**

 **And there's no english transcript for this so I'm just going to bullshit my way through it. Well...bullshit it more than usual.**

* * *

They were back. Back in the horrible nightmare called reacting to their own show being fucked up by some asshole. Or as Lucio would say, back in the mix. Everyone turned their heads to the girl responsible for ruining their lives, finding her to be more calm than they had eve seen her.

"I have embraced tranquility and passed into the Iris. And I found this today and could not pass up on the opportunity to show you my pain." Jeenius explained gesturing to the screen.

The episode started, skipping the horrible intro that made people want to purposefully not wall ride the well in Ilios. The scene begins with...singing.

"...so we're just going to skip this part." Jeenius decided, fast forwarding the episode to a part without cringey singing.

Marinette was now searching for some present she was going to give Adrien. She, predictably, flips her shit and can't find it because she's extremely fucking useless without her Ladybug suit. Tikki finds it instead, secretly wishing she could be smited by the kwami gods of the universe. Tikki's Christmas wish would never come true.

Marinette runs back to the 'goriila', who looks nothing like Winston or that other gorilla who we all know and love, to give Adrien's present to the man so he can do her own manual labor. Marinette is a bitch. An extremely awkward exchange happens but we'll not get into it because I skipped over that too.

 _ **Marinette: "I hope Adrien has a merry Christmas."**_ _ ***looks up into the sky* A picture of Adrien's face appears next to the moon for some reason.**_

A record scratch is heard. The scene stops.

Jeenius stared at the screen with a dumbfounded look on her face. She tried to process what the fuck she just saw. Then remembered this was Miraculous fucking Ladybug, a cartoon that has somehow achieved the award for being worse than Teen Titans Go.

"I need a moment...or 3000." Jeenius said, shoving her headphones into her ears and trying to purge herself of the horrors displayed by listening to a six hour loop of DVa saying GG and staring at Mei's new legendary skin. Which is, in all honesty, just a recolour of her base skin with a hat thrown on top of her head. What the fuck Blizzard? You seriously think that's worth 3000 credits? That's how much a gold weapon is in competitive credits and comp requires actual skill to play.

Whatever let's just move on.

To sum up what's happening on the show, Adrien is decorating a Christmas tree while being emo about the fact his father is ignoring him again. I'd think Adrien would be used to that by now but apparently he feels the need to be emo. He goes into his room. You can faintly hear Wake Me Up Inside playing in the background.

Someone giggles. Probably the Rose human. She's craaaaazy.

The video skips ahead more, mostly because Jeenius doesn't want to have Adrien's emo single to be playing in the background while listening to her GGs and writing an angry reddit post to Blizzard that Blizzard will never see. No one would ever had to listen to him sing. Thank the Iris.

The video starts playing normally again.

 _ **Plagg is lying on the ground. Looking like he's about to die. What the actual fuck?**_

 **Plagg: _I'm tired, my stomach is starving. I'm exhausted, I can't go on anymore._**

"Well at least we know they're mutually emo." Jeenius said, pretending not to be triggered by the fact the cheese fetish cat was singing.

 **Adrien: _Plagg! What have I done? Wait. Wait. I'll help you. *feels around for cheese* *is unsuccessful*_**

 ** _He finds the present Marinette gave to his body guard and opens it._**

 ** _It's a hat._**

 ** _Adrien puts the cheese fetish cat onto the hat. Cheese fetish cat become nothing but a disembodied head for a moment. No jokes. this actually happens._**

 ** _Adrien finds a card. He reads it and friendzones Marinette once again. Good. Keep the shippers in agony._**

 ** _He shoves the card up his ass and picks up the hat while telling Plagg everything will be alright. Jokes on Adrien. Nothing will be alright. Only pain and sorrow will fill his life. Life is pain._**

 ** _Something else is said about Christmas._** A picture of Santa Torbjorn flashing on the screen for a split second. No one has time to comment on this.

 ** _Mr Agreste goes to Adiren's room calling for Adrien. He finds the room empty. Cue angry overprotective father mode. He sends the secretary lady and Haramb- *cough* the bodyguard out to find him._**

 ** _Cut to a montage of his friends not knowing where he is. Very useful._**

 ** _The video skips ahead again._**

 ** _No one knows why Adrien is standing outside his house with Santa but he is. Santa looks suspiciously a lot like Torbjorn for a minute. Before anyone can question this Santa looks normal again._**

 ** _Ladybubs appears. Cue accusations that can only be followed up by her own stupidity. But that's miraculous Ladybug, 33% of the problems are caused by Marinette while the other 67% are caused by Chloe._**

 ** _Adrien finds his inner emo again. What the fuck is this? My Immortal the cartoon?_**

 ** _Santa is akumatized because Marinette is stupid._**

 ** _Music starts and the newly akumatize Santa begins singing..._**

 ** _and..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _...dabbing._**

 _ **Evil Santa: I AM THE DABBER! I SHALL MAKE THE WHOLE WORLD DAB!**_

That was dubbed over the actual episode.

Everyone turned to Jeenius to find her trying to suppress her cackles.

"We meet again BamBam." she whispered.

"What are you talking about? Who is BamBam?" asked MariNOOT, the episode continuously looping Santa dabbing in the background.

Jeenius clapped her hands together and turned her full attention to the characters of Miraculous Ladybug.

"A few months ago I finished a story called Min Yoongi and the Slow Decent into Madness. One of the villains I made you and Yoongi from BTS 'fight' was BamBam from a kpop group called GOT7. Good times." she explained, air quoting the word fight.

By this point the characters were too tilted to continue. The episode ended with Santa Torbjorn appearing again while saying, "Merry Molten core."


End file.
